Apple Keju
by Hellicahead
Summary: "Aku suka keju. Karena rasa asin nya terasa bisa menghilang kan rasa saat kau tau lelaki yang kau cintai lebih mencintai wanita lain."/"Dan aku suka apple, karena apple lah yang menyadarkan ku. Betapa aku mencintai perempuan berambut merah dengan mata Ruby nya."/ Cinta yang tak pernah terpikirkan/ DUO UZUMAKI/NARUKARIN


Apple Keju

Naruto semua tau dia milik siapa *nangisbombay*

Pairing : Karin Uzumaki & Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Romance/Drama

© Apple 'Amth' Sunrise

_Tek tek tek_

Terdengar suara ketukan pelan yang jelas di hasilkan oleh telenan yang di perpadukan dengan pisau yang ikut turut serta membantu bunyian tersebut. Seorang perempuan berambut maroon itu masih sibuk memotong kecil-kecil buah berwarna senada dengan rambut nya.

"Karin?"

Merasa nama nya di panggil perempuan itu menoleh. Dengan susah ia mengambil kacamata nya di celemek merah muda yang ia pakai itu. Setelahnya ia tersenyum memutar badannya menghadap suara baritone yang menyerukan namanya lembut.

"Iya, Naruto?" ucap sang wanita ramah.

"Kau.. sedang apa?" sang pria sedikit terlihat basa-basi padahal dia sudah tau apa yang di lakukan oleh wanita di depan nya.

"Memasak Pie" sahutan lembut dari sang wanita membuat pria mengangguk mengerti. "bentar lagi siap, sabar ya." Ucap nya lagi. Tak lama terlihat senyum merekah sang pria dengan cool nya, jika kau perempuan normal kau akan jatuh pingsan sekarang.

"Karin," sahut sang pria.

"Ya?"

"Mau ku bantu?"

Karin menyengit. "Tidak perlu."

"Tapi kau sedang hamil muda." Ucap Naruto bersih keras.

"Daijoubu." Ucap Karin meyakin kan sang suami.

Mereka suami istri? Ya, mereka menikah lima bulan lalu saat musim panas. Sekarang Karin tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka yang berusia empat bulan. Jangan salah, kenapa Naruto dan Karin bisa menikah. Itu karena mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain, saat perang dunia ninja berakhir, Naruto baru tau ada keluarga Uzumaki selain dia. Awalnya, Naruto akan tetap mengejar Sakura, namun diantara Sakura dan Sai tumbuh benih-benih cinta tanpa mereka sadari. Dan Naruto tau itu lalu ia melepaskan nya. Hinata? Jangan salah, sang pewaris clan Hyuuga itu terlebih dahulu di pinang oleh pewaris Uchiha terakhir, yap.. dia Sasuke dan mereka menikah tepat satu bulan setelah peperangan usai.

Naruto berfikir mungkin ia akan menjadi pejaka seumur hidup nya, namun sebuah misi membuat nya bertemu Karin lagi saat itu. Karena Naruto sudah menganggapnya sebagian dari konoha ia fine-fine saja. Setelah satu bulan merasa berjalan di misi yang sama Karin dan Naruto saling mengenal. Makan bareng, latihan bareng, dan.. mungkin kedua nya sudah jatuh hati tanpa mereka tahu lebih dulu. Hingga suatu hari saat Naruto melihat Karin yang tengah bersusah payah membawa belanjaan menggerakan hati Naruto untuk membantu, Karin juga tak menolak ia menerima halus karena mungkin ia membutuhkan bantuan –atau karena itu Naruto.

Saat mereka selalu beriringan jalan bareng, teman-teman Naruto dari kunoichi dulu juga sering menggoda nya untuk segera meminang Karin yang waktu itu juga sama-sama single. Sungguh, saat itu tak terbesit pikiran Naruto untuk meminang gadis Maroon itu. Tapi, ia pun tak rela saat Karin berdekatan dengan Juugo yang memang menjadi anggota ANBU. Dengan perasaan galau tingkat dewa, Naruto berusaha untuk menentukan hatinya. Sungguh, ia masih yakin kalau cinta nya terhadap kunoichi medis masih ada. Namun ia juga menyukai kehangatan Karin yang seperti Ibu nya itu.

Kunoichi Medis atau Kunoichi Pendeteksi?

Naruto harus milih yang mana?

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, saat sedang latihan bareng Karin. Naruto sedikit kesal karena yang di bicarakan Karin saat itu Juugo, Juugo dan Juugo. Memangnya Naruto sudi mendengarkan lelaki monster itu. _Heiii… Kau juga monster Naruto._ Mereka berkelahi hebat, saling menunjukan jutsu segel yang mereka pelajari dari gulungan kuno keluarga uzumaki. Hingga akhir nya Karin yang kalah dan dengan memang lelah dengan Naruto yang besikap sedikit bebal ia dengan tanpa sadar mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Ahh.. masa-masa Sulit namun berakhir Indah itu setelah nya, butuh perjuangan exstra untuk mengungkapkan perasaan nya itu. Naruto tak membalas ia membeku saat itu juga, tak mencegah Karin yang sudah pergi meninggalkan nya sendiri. Sejak saat itu Karin dan Naruto sama sekali tak tampil barengan lagi. Walau begitu tetap terbesit rasa ingin saling menjumpai, Hingga mereka memang di pertemukan saat itu, saat Sasuke masuk rumah sakit karena cedera parah yang ia dapat saat Misi membuat Naruto dan Karin di pertemukan. Karin tahu Naruto tetap mempertahankan Sakura, Namun Karin berubah ia tak lagi egois dan kecentilan saat bersama Sasuke dulu di tim TAKA. Ia bermaksud merelakan Naruto jika memang beliau memilih Sakura.

Namun, lain Karin lain Naruto. Naruto tak mau melepas Karin yang saat itu memang tidak memaksa kan Naruto memilih ia. Bahkan Naruto sempat merasakan dadanya seperti tersayat katana bahkan lebih parah. Hingga akhir nya di awal musim gugur Naruto melihat Karin tengah memakan Pie Apple di rumah sakit. Tidak tau siapa orang bersama nya, Namun Naruto tau ia bersama Sakura saat itu.

"Aku lebih suka Apple Keju." Ucap Karin berbicara saat sendok masih bertengger di mulutnya.

"Tapi, akan aneh rasanya." Sakura merasa sebal dengan kunoichi yang tiba-tiba datang ini.

Tidak ada yang bercakap lagi. Kedua nya memilih untuk bungkam.

"Aku suka keju." Ucap pelan Karin namun cukup bisa di dengar Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus seolah-olah meminta jawaban. "Karena rasa asin nya terasa bisa menghilang kan rasa saat kau tau lelaki yang kau cintai lebih mencintai wanita lain." Sakura hanya bengong tak lama mata nya menuju arah pintu, dan ia melihat teman satu tim nya tengah berdiri dengan tatapan tak bisa di baca kearah Karin yang memang membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, ia tau Karin sengaja mengatakan itu. Karin bukan kunoichi biasa, dia bisa mendeteksi cakra lawan. Dan.. ia yakin Karin tau ia ada.

"Dan aku suka apple, karena apple lah yang menyadarkan ku. Betapa aku mencintai perempuan berambut merah dengan mata Ruby nya." Tak lama Karin memandang kebelakang dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Daisuki".

Kenangan itu muncul kembali. Kembali mengisi kekosongan otak nya yang ia ajak melamun.

"Naruto?" ucap Karin membangunkan Naruto dari memori-memori kenangan nya. "Sayang?" Karin kembali masih setia menyadarkan Naruto.

"Y-Ya?"

Karin hanya sedikit mendengus dan berancak pinggang. Seolah-olah ia tengah marah, karena memang dari tadi Naruto sibuk dengan lamunan nya.

"Kau tidak sibuk? Sebagai seorang hokage bukannya tugasmu banyak?" ucap Karin mendekat ke suami nya itu. Naruto hanya cengengesan tak jelas, Karin memaklumi sejak ia hamil Naruto lebih sering meluangkan waktu nya di akhir pekan seperti ini.

"Hmm.. tidak." Kali ini Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangan nya di pinggang ramping Karin. Walau lagi hamil empat bulan, dan memang sedikit lebih terlihat buncit. Naruto tetap bisa melihat bahwa istrinya ini memang tetap terlihat ramping walau tengah hamil sekalipun. Perlahan Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Karin lembut. Karin tak menolak ia tersenyum lebar saat ia merasakan hangat nafas Naruto menerpa helaian Maroon nya.

_Ting!_

Karin sedikit mengelus leher Naruto, membuat pria itu sedikit menyengit. "Pie nya sudah jadi." Karin tersenyum simpul. Naruto hanya memangguk tak rela, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan lengan nya di pinggang ramping Karin.

Karin tak membuang waktu, ia mengambil pie yang ada di oven dan memindahkan nya ke jendela. Sudah ada pie sebelum nya, Karin mengambil pie yang ia rasa sudah cukup dingin itu, dan mulai memotong nya segitiga. Ia kembali membalikan badan, dan masih mendapati Naruto yang masih setia menunggu nya. Naruto tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi nya yang putih dan rapi itu.

Karin kembali mendekat jemari lentik nya yang memegang potongan pie nya kearah Naruto, Naruto dengan senang hati menerima, ia bisa melihat lelehan keju pada jemari Karin, dengan terus masih setia layak nya batita yang minta suap Naruto sama sekali tak mau memegang potongan pie itu. Karin memaklumi, tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu tengah melingkar di pinggang nya menarik nya untuk lebih dekat kearah suami nya. Karin tersenyum, saat pie abis dan merasakan jemari nya di bersihkan oleh Naruto. Karin lebih memilih diam dan tetap menatap sappire Naruto yang sebiru samudra itu, tak lama ia bisa mengecap rasa Apple Keju di bibir nya.

**END**

**A/T : **

**BEHAHAHAHAHA WATEHEEEEL ?!**

**PUASA-PUASA MALAH UPDATE FIC MAKANAN. TAPI CUMA DIKIT~ ayey!**

**Sedikit bingung di lamunan Naruto? Yaaah pandai-pandai sih bacanya. #plok**

**Dan gaje banget ya? Yah maklum lah, lagi ngga ada kerjaan di kantor jadi tiba-tiba ada ide buat fic ini. Kenapa judul nya 'Apple Keju' itu karena lagi main Love Story difb.. dan pas saat itu lagi manen Apple. Lalu ngga lama keinget keju deh. Hoho ~**

**Jangan mikirin makanan nya yaaa ~ ntar puasanya batal.**

**Ohiya, dengan terupload nya fic ini, **_**Dzaen Summer**_** memutus kan mengganti namanya menjadi **_**'Amth' Sunrise**_**. Hihi take care readers.. :***

**Dan Marhaban Ya Ramadhan semua. Kalau kalau ada salah eke minta maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk* SAMPAI JUMPAAA! XDDD/**

**Saa, Review?**


End file.
